This invention relates to an article used for measuring dry granular or liquid products and reclosing or resealing bags containing such products. More particularly, this invention relates to a measuring scoop with molded reusable fit clip which can be used for both measuring dry granular products and for reclosing bags used in the storage of such products.
Measuring scoops have been found to be useful not only in the culinary arts, but also in detergency applications in which consumers have found such devices to be an added convenience as they are able to determine the correct amount of detergent to be added to various types of soil and washing applications. Further, some types of detergents are packed in plastic or other types of storage bags which are then inserted into cardboard boxes for shipping and storage. The storage bag has been found useful in maintaining not only the freshness of the product stored, but also as an aid in preventing moisture from entering the enclosed product. For example, once the storage bag containing a detergent product is opened, the physical properties of the detergent can change in that granules often bridge to other granules forming "clumps" and, therefore, the granulation of the detergent may be affected. Additionally, exposure to air often results in the loss of fragrance and other volatile substances from the detergent. Therefore, it is important in detergent applications to provide some type of closure device for storage bags containing products whose effectiveness would be affected by exposure to air and moisture.
Numerous apparatus have been developed to fulfill one or the other of the above-referenced functions. However, both the measuring scoops and closure devices of the related art have several disadvantages. Regarding measuring scoops, it is often easy for a consumer to misplace or lose a measuring scoop between uses. Further, when the measuring scoop is inserted into the product bag or container after use, the measuring scoop often gets covered or buried in the product and is hard to locate when the consumer is again ready to use it.
Similarly, one of the disadvantages of the closure devices of the related art is that such devices are often small and easily misplaced. A further disadvantage of the closure devices of the related art is that the design of the device, as well as material composition, typically does not lend itself to extended usage as the closure device has little memory and with applied stress, the device is no longer suitable for its intended purposes.